Dos Corazones
by EstrellaDeLaSoledad
Summary: En una vida llena de comodidades el destino interviene y te muestra sentimientos que llegan mas alla del alma pero tambien otros que lastiman al corazon...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy el proyecto personal de una amiga que me impulso a escribir este fic espero sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.**

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

**DOS CORAZONES. 3**

Comienzo a abrir los ojos, la luz me lastima, me incorporo; permanezco sentada unos instantes más, tratando de despertarme tallo mis ojos y bostezo -¡vaya! Es realmente una hermosa mañana- ; observo a lo lejos un lindo lago rodeado de arboles, miro el cielo pero me lastima la luz, en ese momento comenzó a soplar el viento e hizo volar mí cabello que ahora golpea mi cara.

Los pajarillos están cantando y me pongo de pie, las flores que me rodean se han quedado en mi ropa y en mi cabello; se dibuja en mi rostro una delicada sonrisa es mas podría decir que me siento tranquila…

Camino hacia el lago donde lavo mi cara con el agua clara y fresca, el viento, las hojas , las aves, en conclusión todo me llena de paz y tranquilidad, entonces sonrió plenamente y me dirijo hacia la colina que se encuentra cerca, desde ahí cierro los ojos e imagino que mi alma despega y cruza en un instante las nubes que solo son vapor, que toca también con timidez y delicadeza cada espacio que la luz deja sin calor; me vuelvo parte del paisaje, hago mío cada instante de esta perfecta mañana y mi piel se llena de alegría, mi cuerpo se llena con cada susurro del viento, de mi voz ; se llena también con la frescura que inclusive puedo oler, mis mejillas sienten entonces las amables caricias del silencio.

Comienzo a sentir mi cuerpo delicado y ágil, caigo en el piso me cubro nuevamente de flores de esplendidos colores y hierbas, es entonces que invaden mi espacio aquellos maravillosos aromas, frescos, dulces e incluso algunos desconocidos pero aun así mágicos.

Suspiro, sonrió, es decir, en una sola palabra vivo, después de mucho tiempo realmente vivo, despertando mis sentidos ante el ambiente; espero que las nubes cubran el sol para así poder abrir mis ojos que continúan cerrados para no ser lastimados por el resplandor de este, mi mano se dirige a mi pecho justo donde se encuentra el corazón palpitando fuertemente lleno de emoción y felicidad, extasiado de sentimientos desconocidos pero agradables para mí.

Me levanto nuevamente y me dirijo donde el árbol más grande y fresco se encuentra, al llegar ahí tomo asiento junto a él y me recargo en su enorme pero cómodo tronco saco de mi bolso un cuaderno en donde plasmo la calidez del sol con trazos suaves, el viento esta soplando más fuertemente y una pequeña hoja del gran árbol cae en mi mano, la toco con suavidad es realmente delicada y hermosa, mis ojos se están cerrando y me pierdo en aquel momento de paz…

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Abro los ojos nuevamente; ¿confundida tal vez? -¡no!, solo incomoda por la mala postura que tome junto al árbol—

Me arrodillo y caigo en aquella zona llena de flores que ahora se ha vuelto mi hogar, comienzo a reír como una chiquilla y observo aquel cielo lleno de estrellas que es verdaderamente romántico… ¡si, ROMANTICO!

Levanto mis manos como si quisiera robarme la luna y guardarla en mi cuaderno, quisiera tan solo poder tocarla y llenarme de la magia que emite, pero es tan lejana y la verdad eso no importa lejana y bella así me gusta esa luna -claro mi favorita—

El frio, el viento susurran en esta noche solitaria—probablemente me encuentro sola, completamente sola, pero ya no me siento así ¡YA NO MÁS!—

Entre el viento que sopla pausadamente, las estrellas que me observan, la luna que me ilumina y el silencio que me rodea, llega a mi mente una canción que comienzo a cantar.

De pronto escucho un sonido fuerte como si algo se acercara a mí, me quedo quieta con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, pero lo curioso es que no tengo miedo y de pronto…

Encima de mí tengo a una criatura peluda que brinca incontroladamente, emocionado y comienza a ladrar y yo me pregunto-¿Cómo me encontraste?- aunque pienso _–sabia que me encontrarías, te estaba esperando—_

Sonreí, me levante y se rompe el silencio

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja—

-guau, guau, guau—

Jugueteamos, gritamos , corrimos y al final nos quedamos dormidos cerca del árbol, muy juntos, mi rostro mostraba alegría total es verdaderamente la primera vez que me siento extasiada de amor, felicidad, tranquilidad y paz emociones que juntas son unos de los placeres más preciados del mundo.

Entonces me sumerjo en el mundo de los sueños.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-¡ha!- esta lamiendo mi cara

-espera, ya desperté—le dije mientras lo separaba un poco de mi

-se que siempre me cuidaras—dije nuevamente mientras sonreí y el solo movió la cola muy alegremente ; comenzó a ladrar, correr , girar y brincar ansiosamente mientras yo solo lo miro tan alegre y libre.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

El atardecer esta a su máximo esplendor, el sol de color rojizo con las nubes naranjas me recuerdan que.

-_el color del cielo al atardecer se debe a la sangre derramada en la guerra de los soldados del sol en contra de los demonios de la oscuridad_—pienso al instante que una suave sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro y un bello recuerdo me domina mientras envuelto en un susurro pronuncio su nombre.

La noche cae, miro a mi lado y NIEBLA esta aquí junto a mí posando su vista fijamente hacia el horizonte.

Comienzo a sentir una calidez familiar, mis ojos se cierran mientas un suspiro rompe el silencio y un fuerte dolor invade mi pecho, siento sus brazos rodearme por la cintura y me aferro a él. Escucho su voz tierna y protectora decirme al oído -TE AMO—, lagrimas heladas y lastimeras comienzan a surcar mis mejillas y no quiero abrir mis ojos por temor a despertar, pero, no puedo mas y los abro ansiosamente pero a mi lado solo está mi fiel compañero, un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, levanto la mirada la dirijo al cielo donde observo una estrella fugaz que surca los cielos mientras yo solo sonrió y lloro al mismo tiempo.

Me dejo caer precipitadamente mientras mil sentimientos se apoderan de mí, lloro con intensidad con verdadero dolor y le llamo-¡…!—a todo pulmón y con todas mis fuerzas le llamo haciendo que mi voz se escuche hasta el más mínimo rincón de aquel lugar, me levanto y me vuelvo, observo todo a mi alrededor por que este paisaje de día y de noche es maravilloso y muy preciado para mí.

En un salto NIEBLA queda en dos patas y me aferro a él en un abrazo

-lo extraño—le digo mientras el llanto aun me consume.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Recostados entre la hierba nuevamente juntos mi guardián y yo nos observamos y de igual forma observamos el atardecer, pero me vuelvo tranquila con el viento que sopla fuertemente, tomo entre mis brazos a mi NIEBLA lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, tomo una flor que está cerca y la dirijo a mi rostro mientras mi bello perro me mira y cierro nuevamente los ojos cerca de mi ángel guardián.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Cayendo la noche, cubiertos por un manto de estrellas luminosas y cálidas se observan a lo lejos una bella mujer recostada tiernamente entre la hierba y las flores junto a ella un precioso perro custodia y guarda el espíritu y la luz de aquella mujer que yace sin vida con su rostro luminoso, alegre y lleno de paz, aquella chica que se sumergió en un sueño y jamás despertó.

.

.

.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Espero este capítulo les agrade y dejen un comentario que me alegre mucho


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

"En una gran mansión localizada en el centro de Tokio se escucha el sonido de una alarma, haciendo que la chica dueña de la habitación despierte saltando de la cama llena de emoción y con una gran sonrisa se dirige hacia la ventana"

**- hoy es el día-** dice mientras se dirige al baño.

Tras unos minutos sale del baño vestida con unos jeans negros, una blusa azul celeste y unos zapatos de piso negros y mira su reloj.

**-¡NO! Ya es tarde… no puede ser, aun no estoy lista, ¡HA! ¿Qué me falta?-** dice la chica dando vueltas en la habitación

**-¡Luna, Lu…na!-** grito mientras caía al suelo.

**-¿qué pasa Serena?-** decía la pequeña gatita mientras se acostaba en la cama

**-no encuentro mi celular, ¿no los has visto?-** pregunto mientras buscaba por todas partes

**- creo que lo has guardado en la maleta**

**-¿en la maleta? -** dice la rubia mientras saca del armario una pequeña maleta negra la cual puso sobre la cama y comenzó a buscar

**-sí, está aquí, gracias Luna, las chicas no tardan en pasar por mi así que le avisare a Setsuna-** dijo la rubia mientras salía de la habitación con la maleta.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~**

**beep, beep **se escucha un vehículo Fuera de la mansión.

**-¡Serena!, Nicholas y las chicas están aquí-** dice Hotaru mientras abre la puerta principal.

Mientras Serena y Setsuna bajan las escaleras

**-No te sofoques mucho, ten cuidado, en la maleta coloque todas tus medicinas no te despegues de ellas por favor- ** advirtió Setsuna.

**-sí, lo sé, no te preocupes, solo es una fiesta y estaré en la casa de Rei, además no es la primera vez que salgo**

**-es la primera vez que lo haces sin mí**

La chica la miro tiernamente

**- Ami estará ahí así que como futura medico ella sabrá qué hacer si me pongo mal; así que no te preocupes - **y se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla a Setsuna y uno en la frente a Hotaru.

**-nos vemos el lunes-** dice la rubia antes de marcharse

**-cuídate mucho princesa-** le contestan.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~**

**-¡buenos días Serena!- **dicen Ami, Rei y Nicholas mientras este último le ayuda a subir su maleta a la camioneta.

**- ¡buenos días!-** dice Serena mientras sube al vehículo y emprenden el viaje

En el camino pasaron por Mina y Lita mientras platicaban de lo grandioso que sería el festejo de su graduación.

Al llegar a la mansión Hino las chicas suben a las respectivas habitaciones que ocuparán para cambiarse de ropa e ir a la piscina para pasar el rato y platicar más amenamente, mientras Rei despide a Nicholas en la puerta.

Ya en la piscina se encuentran Serena, Lita y Ami sentadas en la orilla de esta mientras Mina esta recostada tomando el sol y Rei acaba de llegar.

**-¿ya se fue Nicholas?-**pregunta Mina

**-sí, solo vino a acompañarme para recogerlas-** dice la morena algo alegre

**-Como siempre pendiente de ti y muy caballeroso- **dice Ami

**- si - **contesta Rei algo sonrojada

**- ¡chicas! Momentos como este me ponen nostálgica-** Dice Mina llamando la atención de las demás **- ¿recuerdan todo lo que hemos vivido juntas?**

**-si-** dice Lita **- toda nuestra vida hemos compartido grandes momentos, es maravilloso que ahora entremos juntas a la universidad ¡es muy emocionante! ¿No lo creen chicas?-**

**-bueno aunque en distintas carreras-** dice Ami

**-si claro-** dice Rei - **lo importante es que estaremos juntas Ami**

**- si, además no solo somos amigas-** dice Serena -**somos hermanas**-

**-prometamos algo queridas amigas-** dice Mina acercándose a las demás **– jamás, JAMAS dejar de ser amigas**

**-Nunca-** dicen todas mientras jalan a Mina y la hacen caer a la alberca y comienzan a jugar

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~**

Serena Tsukino es una chica de 18 años que esta próxima a ingresar a la universidad, es una chica de tés clara y cabello rubio esta sujetado por dos coletas con chonguitos muy característicos de ella. Sus padres están divorciados, su padre es uno de los empresarios más ricos y exitosos de Japón, dueño y presidente de los corporativos más importantes del país; su madre vive en New York dueña y directora de la más famosa escuela de gastronomía de ese lugar; su hermano Sammy estudia en un internado en Inglaterra, Serena vive con su padre en Tokio pero el casi no se encuentra en casa siempre está de viaje; vive además con Setsuna Meio y su hija Hotaru Tomoe; Setsuna es su enfermera ya que Serena siempre ha sido una niña muy enfermiza desde que nació, Setsuna es una mujer de tés blanca, cabello verde largo, sus ojos son del mismo color y su hija Hotaru es una niña de aproximadamente 12 años de tés blanca cabello de color negro que le llega a los hombros y unos ojos purpura, también esta Luna su gatita de color negro con una media luna en la frente, sus amigas son Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Lita Kino y Mina Aino, todas ellas pertenecientes a familias ricas y de categoría en aquel país.

Todas ellas amigas desde que nacieron puesto que las familias comparten negocios y amistad desde hace ya varias generaciones

"Ami Mizuno es una chica de tés blanca, cabello corto y azul con unos ojos del mismo color. Los Mizuno son una familia de médicos, sus padres son dueños de los más grandes hospitales del país".

"Rei Hino es una chica de tés blanca, cabello largo de color negro, sus ojos son negros y los Hino son dueños de los templos más famosos de Japón siendo Rei la sacerdotisa del templo del monte Hikawa y Nicholas su prometido que también proviene de una familia poderosa que la acompaña".

"Mina Aino es una chica de tés blanca, cabello largo, rubio y sus ojos son azules, los Aino son dueños de una cadena hotelera muy prestigiada que tiene sede en New York, Francia, Alemania y Japón".

"Lita Kino es una chica castaña de cabello largo sujetado en una coleta alta, sus ojos son de color verde, los Kino son dueños de la cadena restaurantera mas prestigiada del país".

Todas ellas además de ser las mejores amigas comparten un gran secreto….

Ellas habían vivido muchas cosas juntas. Desde que recuerdan su vida ha estado ligada han compartido risas, llantos, miedos, angustia, tristeza y felicidad todo esto ha provocado un lazo muy grande entre estas cinco chicas….

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~**

Un sonido detuvo la diversión y alegría en la que se encontraban inmersas las jóvenes

** piii piii piii pii ** Suena una alarma.

**- ya son las 5:30 pm apenas tenemos el tiempo suficiente para arreglarnos chicas-** dice Lita saliendo de la alberca

**-Está bien vallamos a comer para arreglarnos después-** dice la morena

**- ¿por qué no queremos llegar tarde a nuestra graduación verdad?-** dice Mina muy sonriente-

**- ¿lo dices por Serena verdad?** - dice Rei

**- siempre me dices esas cosas Rei eres una desalmada-** dice la aludida

**-chicas no peleen, además Serena yo si te comprendo-** dice Mina sonriendo y llevando de la mano a sus amigas; así todas entraron y alegremente disfrutaron de la comida.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~**

Cuando las chicas terminaron de comer se dirigieron cada una a la habitación que ocuparían y comenzaron a alistarse para el festejo al terminar de vestirse todas acudieron al cuarto de Rei para el maquillaje y el peinado.

Al terminar las chicas salen de la habitación y se dirigen a la sala donde ya las espera Nicholas para llevarlas al evento en donde a cada una la espera su respectivo acompañante.

La primera en aparecer fue Rei que luce un vestido tipo evase corto color negro con un solo tirante que rodea su cuello y una elegante rosa que adorna la parte superior derecha, en el contorno del pecho lleva un delicado y discreto complemento de lentejuelas, llevaba puestos un par de zapatos de tacón alto tipo peep-toes color negro, con un maquillaje ligero y su peinado consiste en una coleta de lado que está adornada con ligeros rizos y en el cuello lleva un dije con la letra "R".

Ami luce un delicado vestido de coctel con delgados tirantes, un escote tipo v color blanco con un listón negro amarrado en la cintura con forma de moño hacia el frente, lleva unas zapatillas medio altas color negro, su cabello esta ligeramente planchado y adornado con un pequeño moño color negro de lado derecho y lleva en el cuello un dije con la letra "A".

Lita luce un vestido largo tipo evase con escote tipo barco que hace lucir sus hombros con pedrería fina que adorna la parte de la cintura, lleva puestas unas zapatillas bajas color plata, su cabello está completamente suelto y lleva un ligero fleco de lado izquierdo adornado solo con una diadema delgada color plata y en su cuello un dije con la letra "L "

Mina luce un vestido strapless recto color morado lleva unas zapatillas altas de correa en tobillo color moradas con el cabello sujetado en una coleta alta con delicados mechones sueltos en frente de su rostro, lleva en el cuello un dije con la letra "M".

Serena luce un vestido de tipo sirena de color rosa mexicano con un solo hombro que es adornado por pedrería fina, lleva puestas unas zapatillas altas color plata su cabello está completamente suelto arreglado solo con caireles, lleva en el cuello un dije con la letra "S".

**-Todas se ven realmente hermosas-** dice el chico mirando a las damas

**-Nicholas, que galante eres- **dice Rei acercándose a su prometido

**- debemos irnos o los chicos se impacientaran-** dice Lita

**- Si, vamos- **dice el muchacho abriendo la puerta principal y luego la del vehículo que los transportaría y así cada una subió a la camioneta de Nicholas para así asistir al evento.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~**

Ya en el sitio de el festejo Nicholasbajo del vehículo para ayudar como todo un caballero a las damas, la primera en bajar elegantemente fue la misma Rei y al abrir la puerta para permitir que las demás chicas bajaran fue cada una de sus respectivas parejas quien las recibió, Ami fue recibida por Richard, Lita por Andrew, Mina por Armand y por ultimo Serena que fue recibida por un chico de ojos negros.

**-llegaste al fin-** dijo Serena en cuanto observo al chico

**-no podía faltar a este festejo-** dice el chico ofreciendo su brazo para que la chica lo tomara

**-gracias por eso-** dice la chica mientras lo abraza fuertemente –**te extrañe mucho**

**-y yo a ti, pero entremos que ya que todos se han ido**

**-tienes razón- **dice Serena mientras toma del brazo a su pareja** -pero tienes mucho que contarme**

**-si te prometo Serena que te contare todo**

**-Darien**

**-dime Serena**

**-tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar-** dice la chica con un gesto de preocupación

**-si lo sé, pero por ahora solo disfrutemos la noche- **dice el chico con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

**-sí, tienes razón ya tendremos oportunidad para platicarlo-** contesto la rubia sonriendo ligeramente – **entremos que nos están esperando**

Y así la pareja se encamina al evento tan anhelado, dentro del salón se observan sus amigos y compañeros de la escuela que se ven muy divertidos, la música envuelve el ambiente, las mesas y las sillas están adornadas con moños azules, el lugar está repleto de luces, adornos, globos y chicos que disfrutan su ultimo día de convivencia escolar.

La velada transcurre normalmente hay parejas que bailan alegremente dejándose guiar por las melodías que suenan en todo el lugar a volumen muy alto, sonríen ante esta noche que será la última de preparatoria muchos toman fotos con sus amigos y compañeros, inclusive con sus profesores que extrañaran a los alumnos a aquellos que llegaban tarde y no cumplían con sus tareas, de cierta forma es un festejo que guarda algo de melancolía.

Así nuestras protagonistas disfrutan el momento en cada instante llenas de alegría hasta cansarse.

Ya son las tres de la mañana y el festejo está terminando los alumnos comienzan a retirarse uno a uno y así las chicas también, cada una de ellas es llevada por su pareja a la casa de Rei…

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~**

Ya en la mansión llegan una a una las chicas despidiéndose de aquella mágica velada y la última en llegar fue Serena y Darien.

**-buenas noches princesa**

-** bueno la verdad creo q seria "buenos días"- **dice la chica mientras su acompañante pone cara de duda

-**sí, bueno lo digo porque ya son las 3:00 am- ** dice sonrojada

- **ja ja ja ja ja ja, hay Serena- **dice el chico mientras le da un fuerte abraso –**ya extrañaba tu peculiar forma de ser, bueno duerme bien y más tarde paso por ti para platicar un poco - ** dice mientras termina el abrazo y se marcha poco a poco

-** te llamo después-**

**-sí, esperare tu llamada- ** dice la chica entrando a la mansión

Ya dentro de la casa las chicas se apresuran a cambiarse aquellos trajes tan elegantes por ropa más cómoda para así poder irse a dormir un poco.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~**

Dentro del apacible silencio de aquella mañana se escucha un gran estruendo y se observa en el cielo que cae un objeto cerca del monte Fuji seguido de una cegadora luz…

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~**

-**pero que mala suerte tengo- **dice una chica de cabellos morados levantándose del suelo

**-malditos nos desestabilizaron, y ahora, ¿Dónde estás? Y ¿Dónde rayos estoy yo?-**

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~**

**-¿todos están bien?- ** pregunta un chico de cabellera castaña mientras se pone de pie

-**sí, yo estoy bien- ** dice un chico de cabello plata que se queda sentado en un tronco hueco

-**si igual yo - ** dice ahora un chico de cabellera negra

-** logramos golpearla así que ahora solo hay que buscarla- **dice el peli plata.

.

.

.

.**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~**

la verdad se que mi fic es algo confuso pero gracias por leerlo rouse kou aunque creeme que yo tampoco se de que tipo es espero les agrade este capitulo =)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

…

_-__**si igual yo - **__ dice ahora un chico de cabellera negra_

_-__** logramos golpearla así que ahora solo hay que buscarla- **__dice el peli plata._

_**-Creo que primero deberíamos descansar y comer algo, porque muero de hambre- **__dice el moreno mientras los otros dos solo asienten._

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~**

En algún lugar en el monte Fuji se encuentra una mujer mayor que recolecta leña, cuando de pronto se da cuenta que en el lago se encuentra un hombre con medio cuerpo sumergido en él, la mujer trato de moverlo pero con sus pocas fuerzas solo logro sacarlo del agua.

Al no tener la fuerza para moverlo decide ir a buscar ayuda pero en el camino visualiza a tres personas

**-jovencitos ¿Qué hacen a estas horas en este lugar?-** dice la anciana

**-bueno es que nos hemos perdido señora-** dice el castaño algo dudoso

**-¿disculpe señora cómo llegamos a un sitio donde podamos comer?-** dice el moreno algo sonrojado, mientras sus hermanos observaban detalladamente el lugar

**- Yo podría ofrecerles algo de comida- **a lo que el castaño se emociona-** pero, primero necesito que me ayuden – **dice la anciana mientras camina hacia el lago.

El castaño la sigue con la promesa de comida, los otros dos no tienen más remedio que seguir a su compañero

**-miren hacia haya, necesito que me ayuden a llevarlo a mi casa -** dice señalando hacia donde se encuentra un sujeto aparentemente herido a la orilla del lago.

**-NO, no tenemos tiempo para tonterías-** dice el peli plata.

**-no digas eso, solo es ayudarla a llevarlo-** dice el moreno con una sonrisa

**-no lo sé-** dice dudoso el castaño

**-vamos chicos ¿Qué puede pasar?, además nos dijo, que nos daría comida -** dice el moreno mientras pone cara de petición

**-está bien, le ayudaremos –** terminan aceptando ambos chicos.

Entonces los chicos se dirigen donde el cuerpo del sujeto se encuentra inmóvil, lo observan y el chico de cabellera plateada se asegura de que siga con vida, el más alto lo toma y lo sube a su espalda mientras el moreno toma las cosas que cargaba en ese momento la anciana.

**-listo podemos irnos-** dice el castaño mientras sigue a la anciana que comenzó a caminar.

Después de algunos pasos, alguien rompe la armonía del momento

**-¿ya llegamos?-** pregunta el peli plata **–Ya me cansé –**

**- si solo unos pasos más – **dice la anciana mientras señala una pequeña y humilde cabaña en lo alto de una colina.

**-¡sí! –** Dice el moreno emocionado **–espero tenga algo de comer- **mientras que sus compañeros ponen cara de desconcierto.

**-llegamos chicos-** dice la anciana mientras abre la puerta e ingresa a su hogar **-pónganlo en la cama mientras les preparo algo de comer-**

**-si, porque muero de hambre-** dice el moreno muy emocionado mientras el castaño acomoda al sujeto mal herido, el peli plata solo observa el aun oscuro paisaje por la ventana y el moreno enciende la chimenea.

Después de algunos minutos.

**-¡chicos la comida esta lista!, tomen asiento por favor-** dice la mujer mientras sirve la comida.

Al tomar asiento los chicos observan la comida con algo de sorpresa

**-¿Qué rayos es esto?-** pregunta el peli plata dirigiéndose a sus hermanos.

**-no lo sé, pero tengo mucha hambre y me lo comeré- **diceel moreno comiendo desesperadamente mientras los demás lo miran y uno de ellos dice al fin

**-está bien la verdad yo también tengo hambre- **dice el castaño empezando a comer.

**-Bien, Yo no comeré-** dice el peli plata mientras se escucha el rugido de su estomago **–bueno mejor si- **dice mientras los demás ríen por lo sucedido

**-y díganme chicos ¿cómo es que se perdieron en un lugar como este?, y lo más importante ¿de dónde son y por qué están vestidos de esa forma?-** dice la anciana de forma repentina provocando que los jóvenes pongan una cara de sorpresa.

-**bueno… nosotros…mmm…-** tartamudeo el moreno

**-venimos de un lugar lejano-** contesto con toda calma el castaño

**-y ahí se acostumbra vestir de esta forma-** pronuncio el peli plata

**-muy bien entonces mucho gusto yo soy Mayu Kou-** dice la anciana respetuosamente mientras ellos se quedan con cara de duda.

**-y bueno ustedes ¿no se van a presentar?-** dice la anciana con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-**sí, claro, yo soy Seiya-** dice el moreno que tiene ojos color azul, y su cabello esta sujetado por una coleta baja que le llega a las pantorrillas

**-yo soy Taiki-**dice el castaño de ojos purpuras, y el cabello sujetado en una coleta baja que le llega a las pantorrillas

**-soy Yaten-** dice por último el peliplata de ojos verdes y con el cabello sujetado en una coleta baja que le llega a la pantorrilla

Aquellos tres muchachos visten atuendos similares de dos piezas color negro la camisa es estilo japonés larga, de manga corta con dos manchas grises una en el cuello y la otra en la parte inferior derecha, adornada con un bies dorado que comienza en el cuello y termina en la parte derecha justo en el brazo, en la cintura llevan amarrado una cinta de color azul para Seiya, verde para Yaten y morado para Taiki el pantalón es recto y traen unas botas que les llegan a las rodillas y en sus muñecas unos brazaletes con un símbolo de estrella.

**-Muy bien, y ¿conocen a alguien de por aquí? o mejor dicho tienen ¿Dónde ir?-**pregunto la anciana

**-la verdad es que no habíamos pensado en nada de eso—**dice el moreno con cara de incertidumbre

**-bueno es que venimos siguiendo a una persona pero la hemos perdido-** dice el castaño

**-ya veo, una chica y ¿Cuál es su nombre?-**

**-en realidad no lo sabemos-** dice el peli plata

**-entonces que les parece si duermen aquí, se ven muy cansados por el viaje y mañana solucionaremos todo -**dice la anciana mientras saca unas mantas y se las da a los chicos, mientras estos solo asienten toman las mantas y se acomodan para dormir un poco.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~**

_**-¡qué rayos está pasando!-**_ dice una chica con tono de miedo

_**-¡Todo está teñido de rojo, todo está destruido!, ¿Dónde están todos?-**_ mientras la joven observa detenidamente su alrededor con lagrimas que recorren su rostro ante el perturbador paisaje

_**-mi pecho arde, incluso respirar se me dificulta pero ¿Por qué?-**_ dice con una cara de completo desconcierto

_**-¡NO!-**_ se escucha fuertemente dentro del silencio que rodeaba aquel lugar, mientras la chica observa los cuerpos de cuatro chicas bañados en sangre frente a ella, y esta se acerca temerosamente.

_**-JA, JA, JA, JA, JA-**_ se escucho asustando a la chica mientras de pronto la oscuridad comenzó a rodear poco a poco todo quedando poco visible el firmamento

_**-JA, JA, JA, JA, JA-**_nuevamente se escucho.

_**-¿Qué paso aquí?, ¿Qué es todo esto?-**_dice la chica tratando de distinguir entre aquella oscuridad de donde provenía aquella risa que le daba escalofríos_**-… ¿Qué rayos es esto?- **_se pregunta mientras observa su mano que tiene una rosa blanca que poco a poco se vuelve negra y al mismo tiempo causando un gran dolor y llena su mano sangre.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~**

**-HAAAAAAAAAAA!…QUE DIABLOS FUE TODO ESO! solo...Solo fue un sueño-** dice medio sonriendo

**-si solo fue un sueño, solo eso-**dice mientras se levanta y se dirige hacia la ventana, al mirar su reloj se sorprende**- ya son las 12:00 wow si que he dormido… me pregunto si las chicas ya despertaron-** sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia la cocina

**-hola Rei ya despertaste-** dice Lita

**-pues veo que somos las únicas-** dice sin ánimos la morena

**-te equivocas todas están en el jardín, solo faltabas tu –**

**-Ya veo, pues comamos porque me muero de hambre –**dice la morena dirigiéndose con su amiga al jardín

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**-¿y qué harán en las vacaciones?-** pregunto Serena

**-Yo tomare un curso propedéutico de medicina en Alemania-** dice Ami dejando a sus amigas con cara de confusión

**-…Ami tu siempre tan aplicada-** dice Lita

**-yo me iré a un retiro espiritual-** dice Rei

**-y como siempre Nicholas te acompañara verdad**- dice mina con esa chispa que la caracteriza

**-no, me temo que esta vez no irá tiene negocios importantes que atender**-dice ahora la morena algo desanimada

**-yo iré con Andrew y su familia a Escocia-** dice Lita

**-wow eso suena muy bien-** le dicen todas al mismo tiempo

**-pues yo iré a Holanda-**dice alegremente Mina**- y tu Serena ¿A dónde iras?-**

**-aun no lo sé, mi madre llamo hace unos días y me dijo que me tendría una sorpresa-** dice la rubia y de pronto su celular comienza a sonar, mientras la chica pone una gran sonrisa mientras las chicas solo la observaban

**-y ¿Quién es? –** pregunta Mina con insistencia

**-es un mensaje de Darien, dice que pasara por mí en 30 minutos**- contesto la rubia

**-te ves emocionada-** dice discretamente Ami

**-sí, es que hace ya mucho tiempo que no platicamos y la verdad lo extraño- **dice la chica algo sonrojada

**-entonces creo que deberías apresurarte o se te hará tarde como siempre Serena-** dice Rei

**-sí, tienes razón-** dice la chica comiendo apresuradamente

**-y debes ponerte muy bonita-** dice Mina

**-muy bien, ya termine- **dice Serena saliendo disparada **–debo arreglarme-**

**-ok-** dicen sus amigas

Y así la chica sube rápidamente a la habitación que siempre ocupaba para arreglarse mientras sus amigas terminan de almorzar y se dirigen a la sala.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**- señorita Hino el joven Chiva esta aquí-**

**-sí, déjalo pasar- **dice Rei

**-buenas tardes señoritas-** dice el joven

**-hola Darien -** dicen todas

**-Serena aun no esta lista-** dice Rei algo molesta

**-entonces la esperare, si no les molesta-**

**-Darien para nosotras es un placer el poder platicar contigo-** dice Lita

-**Y dinos ¿qué tal te fue en el posgrado que tomaste en España?-** dice Ami

**-me fue muy bien, aprendí muchas cosas, además fue muy interesante-**

**-y ¿piensas quedarte aquí o regresaras a España?-** dice Mina

**-la verdad aun no lo sé, me ofrecen un buen trabajo en grandes hospitales de allí, pero es algo que aun debo considerar-**

**-sí, es una decisión muy importante para ti-** dice Rei

**-bueno, bueno dejemos de hablar de mí, quiero saber de ustedes díganme ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?-**

**-pues la verdad estamos algo nerviosas porque ya entraremos a la universidad-** dice Lita

**-y estaremos muy ocupadas-** die Ami

**-y ¿Qué han decidido estudiar?-**

**-yo planeo estudiar ADMINISTRACION TURISTICA-**dice Mina

**-yo GASTRONOMIA-**dice Lita

-**yo MEDICINA- **dice Ami

-**yo RELACIONES INTERNACIONALES- **dice Rei –**y Serena estudiara la carrera de MUSICA además de que está tomando cursos de dibujo-**

**-ya veo todas las carreras suenan muy interesantes- **

**-¡YA ESTOY LISTA!-** dice serena mientras baja por las escaleras

-**muy bien chicas les deseo mucha suerte y espero nos veamos pronto- **dice el chico mientras se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta con Serena

**-sí, cuídate Darien- **dicen las chicas al mismo tiempo

-**bueno vámonos Darien- **dice la rubia tomando del brazo al chico **–adiós chicas regreso más tarde-**

**-ok diviértanse y cuídense – **dice Lita mientras Darien y Serena salen y se dirigen primero a comer un helado.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

-**y ¿Cómo te fue en España?-**

**-muy bien, tuve que estudiar mucho y no tuve tiempo para distraerme –**

**-entonces debes tomarte unas vacaciones- **dice la rubia con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-**es por eso que vine, a darme un respiro y de paso saludar a mis amigos-**

**-y ¿te quedaras mucho tiempo?- **dice la chica con curiosidad

**-la verdad aun no lo sé–**

**-Bueno y si vamos a pasear un poco-**

**-si está bien pero dime ¿Cómo estas tu?- **pregunta el chico

**-la verdad muy bien, últimamente me siento mucho mejor-**

**-me dijeron las chicas que estudiaras música, eso suena maravilloso, además creo que te quedara muy bien-**

**-en verdad lo crees?-**

**-sí, eres muy sensible se que está bien para ti-**

**-entonces vamos al centro y caminemos, hace mucho que no vengo así que creo que todo estará muy cambiado- **dice el chico

**-si quiero enseñarte unas tiendas nuevas-**

Y así la pareja emprendió el camino hacia una tarde interesante

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**-¡es hora de irnos!-** Pronuncia la mayor del grupo

**-¿Qué?**- preguntan los tres chicos al mismo tiempo

**-ya es hora de irnos, debemos llevar al joven con un medico, porque aun no ha despertado-**

**-y ¿Por qué tendríamos que ir con ustedes?-** pregunta el peli plata algo enojado

**-nosotros tenemos que buscar a esa persona así que no creo que sea buena idea-** dice el castaño como siempre calmado

**-sí, eso lo sé, pero me dijeron que no conocen a nadie aquí entonces no tienen donde vivir y yo quiero que vengan conmigo y así podre ayudarles-** dice la anciana con una enorme sonrisa.

**-la verdad se lo agradecemos mucho pero no creo que sea necesario-** dice el moreno

**-bueno entonces permítanme llevarlos a la ciudad y darles algo de ropa, porque con esa que traen puesto llaman mucho la atención- **dice la anciana provocando que los jóvenes cambien su rostro a uno de confusión

**-bueno, está bien iremos- **dice el castaño

**-¿y como se supone que iremos a la ciudad?-** dice el peli plata como siempre algo agresivo

**-eso no es problema-** dice la anciana dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cabaña y al abrirla señala una gran camioneta que esta estacionada justo frente a esta haciendo que los tres jóvenes estén completamente sorprendidos pues no estaba allí cuando ellos llegaron a la cabaña

**-¿?... ¿en qué momento apareció eso?-** dice el moreno

**-no estaba ahí cuando llegamos-** dice el castaño mientras el peli plata solo se dedico a observar esta vez

**-bueno chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes puede llevarlo a la camioneta?-** dice la anciana ahora señalando al sujeto que se encuentra recostado en la cama

**-sí, claro-** dice el castaño tomando al chico de cabellera morada y llevándolo al vehículo

**-bien, entonces vamos-** dice la mujer

**-si-** dice Seiya

**-ok-**dice Yaten, mientras abordan la camioneta, donde en la parte trasera están Taiki, Yaten y el chico de cabellera morada mientras la anciana es la que conduce y Seiya es el copiloto.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

Después de recorrer toda la ciudad y comprar varias cosas Serena y Darien caminan por el parque número 10 observando el hermoso atardecer

**-ya es tarde ¿te llevo a tu casa?-** dice muy amable el chico

**-bueno, pero primero pasemos a recoger mis cosas a la casa de Rei y a despedirme-**

**-¿a despedirte? -**Pregunta el chico

**-sí, es que Lita y Ami parten mañana a sus vacaciones-** dice con una gota en su frente **– bueno la verdad no se qué clases de vacaciones son las de Ami, pero en fin me gustaría despedirme de ellas-**

**-ok, vallamos entonces-** dice el chico

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

Ya en la ciudad un poco más al centro de Tokio en una maravillosa y muy lujosa mansión, la residencia Kou para ser exactos llega la camioneta que transporta a los chicos y la anciana, bajan todos ellos y Taiki cargando al sujeto que aun esta inconsciente y se dirigen a la puerta principal, los tres chicos observan cuidadosamente y muy sorprendidos aquel lugar tan grande y lujoso.

**-bienvenida Mayu-sama**

**-¡hola! Sebastián, ¿tienes preparadas las cosas que te pedí?-**

**-sí, todo está como lo ordeno mi señora, el doctor ya está esperando-**

**-muy bien, dile que pase a la habitación-** dice la anciana mientras observa que los chicos se habían quedado observando fuera de la mansión **–acompáñenme-** dice mientras comienza a subir las escaleras

**-si-** dicen los tres chicos mientras la siguen y en su camino observan asombrados cada detalle de la enorme mansión en la que se encuentran y entran a una habitación igual de enorme y lujosa

**-coloca al joven ahí por favor-** dice Mayu señalando la cama

**-si claro-** dice Taiki haciendo lo que se le pide mientras el doctor y Sebastián llegan

**-Sebastián lleva a los muchachos a las habitaciones y dales lo que te pedí-** dice la anciana

**-si mi señora-** dice Sebastián mientras abre la puerta de la habitación **–síganme por favor-**

**-¡he!, si claro-** dice el moreno caminando

**-está bien-** dice el castaño siguiendo a Sebastián y Seiya mientras Yaten solo camina en silencio

Llegando a unas habitaciones no muy lejanas a las del chico de cabellera morada

**-en cada habitación encontraran todo lo que necesiten y los baños están preparados para que se duchen y enseguida que terminen bajen al comedor que la cena estará lista-** dice Sebastián retirándose y dejando a los chicos un poco incómodos y cuando el mayordomo ya no estaba cerca

**-¿no creen que esto es demasiado raro?-** pregunta Seiya

**-en realidad si, la verdad no me explico que es lo que esa señora pretende con ayudarnos, a unos completos desconocidos-** dice el castaño intrigado

**-y sobre todo como es que ella estaba en una cabaña a punto de caerse y tiene todo esto-** dice al fin Yaten

**-entonces que les parece si hacemos lo que nos dijeron y después investigamos que es lo que sucede-** dice el moreno algo divertido por la situación

**-muy bien-** dicen sus hermanos

Cada uno escogió una habitación y al entrar quedaron sorprendidos por lo espacioso de estas además de que son extremadamente lujos así como toda la mansión y que en ellas tienen aparatos electrónicos como modulares, video juegos, televisiones de plasma y sobre la cama un moderno celular para cada uno y una computadora portátil además de ropa y utensilios necesarios para cada joven haciendo que estos tengan una cara de enorme sorpresa.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**-¡wow! esta habitación es tan grande como las del palacio de la princesa Kakyuu-** dice el peli plata observando muy bien la habitación **–además muy lujosa y de buen gusto-**

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**-esta es una muy buena computadora, tienen buena tecnología en este lugar, además de ser muy práctico- **dice el castaño mientras revisa cuidadosamente de la computadora.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**-toda esta ropa esta genial, me veré muy bien con esto-** dice el moreno revisando el armario con curiosidad.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

**-no tiene heridas de gravedad, lo único que me preocupa es que no haya despertado aun; así que recomiendo esperar a que despierte para comprobar su estado, y para las molestias que pueda presentar le receto estos analgésicos, llámenme en cuanto despierte por favor- **dice el doctor

**-así lo hare doctor- **dice la anciana tomando los analgésicos **– Sebastián** **acompaña al doctor-**

**-si mi señora- **dice Sebastián acompañando al doctor a la puerta mientras Mayu se acerca al chico que yace en la cama

**-ahora bien, esperemos que despiertes pronto-**

Después de algunos minutos la cena estaba lista y los tres chicos bajan al comedor donde ya se encuentra Mayu esperándolos.

**-tomen asiento por favor, deben estar hambrientos-** dice la mujer sonriente

**-sí, un poco-** dice el moreno sentándose

**-tenemos algo importante que preguntarle-** dice el castaño

**-imagino que si pero primero comamos-** dice la anciana sonriendo como casi siempre

**-¡PERO LO QUE TENEMOS QUE PREGUNTARLE ES IMPORTANTE-** dice Yaten algo molesto

**-y lo que yo tengo que decirles también lo es-**

**-está bien entonces buen provecho-** dice Taiki tomando asiento y mirando a Yaten para que también lo hiciera.

**-está bien-** dice el peli plata

El transcurso de la comida fue calmado hasta que de pronto Sebastián llego

**-señora el joven ha despertado- **

**-sí, Sebastián llama al doctor inmediatamente-** dice la anciana **–ahora vamos acompáñenme chicos- **mientras estos asienten y acompañan a la mujer

Al llegar a la habitación todos observan al sujeto que esta medio desorientado y algo confundido, la mujer se acerca a él y lo mira fijamente.

**-¿Quién…quienes son ustedes?-** pregunta el chico muy dudoso

**-soy Mayu Kou y ellos son Taiki, Seiya y Yaten- **dice señalando a cada uno respectivamente

**-¿Dónde estoy?- **dice ahora observando su entorno

**-estas en mi casa, pero primero dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-**

**-soy… yo soy-** dice el chico de cabellera morada sujetando su cabeza –**no, no sé quién soy, no sé qué hago aquí, ¡ah, me duele la cabeza y el cuerpo también!- **dice el chico con algo de angustia

**-no te alteres por favor, el doctor estará aquí en un momento-** dice la mujer tratando de tranquilizar al sujeto

**-yo soy… yo debo… ¡ah! No lo recuerdo-** dice mientras trata de levantarse abruptamente de la cama y la mujer les indica a Seiya y Taiki que son los más cercanos la detengan

**-¡NO!, suéltenme, debo saber, debo…-**

**-tranquilízate por favor- **dice la anciana mientras los muchachos no comprenden la reacción del sujeto

**-mi señora el doctor esta aquí-** dice Sebastián haciendo al doctor pasar a la habitación

**-apresúrese doctor que está muy alterado-** dice la mujer esta vez con algo de evidente preocupación

**-ahora mismo le administrare un calmante, pero ¿qué es lo que paso?- **dice el doctor sacando de su maletín una jeringa y después aplicándosela al chico

**-yo soy… yo soy… Gakupo**- dice el chico antes de caer dormido por el sedante.

10


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

…

_**-ahora mismo le administrare un calmante, pero ¿qué es lo que paso?- **__dice el doctor sacando de su maletín una jeringa y después aplicándosela al chico_

_**-yo soy… yo soy… Gakupo**__- dice el chico antes de caer dormido por el sedante._

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

-**dígame señora ¿qué paso?- **pregunta el doctor

**-se despertó algo desconcertado, y al preguntarle su nombre no lograba recordarlo y se altero- **

**-ya veo, esta noche dormirá profundamente por el tranquilizante que le administre, y mañana veremos si la pérdida de memoria es temporal o grave, por lo visto se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza y eso es lo que más me preocupa; bueno eso es todo si algo mas sucede no dude en avisarme-** dice el doctor antes de salir de la habitación

**-gracias doctor así lo hare-** dice la mujer mientras el doctor se retira y Sebastián lo acompaña en silencio

**-les parece si hablamos mañana-** dice la anciana ahora dirigiéndose a los jóvenes- **hoy a sido un día muy largo- **

**-me parece bien señora-** dice respetuosamente Taiki a lo cual sus hermanos solo asienten

**-que pase buena noche-** dice Seiya saliendo de la habitación seguido de Yaten que solo dijo **– ya veo-** y por ultimo Taiki.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

Después de recoger las cosas de Serena, ella y Darien se dirigen a la mansión Tsukino, ya en la puerta principal de esta.

**-ya es algo tarde, creo que deberías entrar-** dice el chico

**-si-** dice la rubia no muy convencida

**-¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma?-** pregunta el chico

**-es solo que…. Te extrañe-** dice la rubia arrojándose en un abrazo al chico

**-yo también Serena-** dice el chico devolviendo el abraso tiernamente, mientras las puertas de la mansión se aren sorpresivamente y aparece un flash

**-¡ya están aquí!-** dice emocionado y tomando fotos el padre de Serena

**-pero pasen que afuera hace frio-** dice la señora Ikuko

**-¿Qué… que pasa, que hacen aquí?-** pregunta la rubia

**-bueno es que aquí vivo hija-** dice Kenji algo divertido y carismático

**-papá no me refería a eso-** dice la chica algo confundida mientras le da un abrazo a su padre

**-tu padre y yo vinimos porque el abuelo de Darien nos aviso de su llagada a Japón, así que decidimos venir para arreglar lo de su compromiso-** dice Ikuko algo alegre provocando una cara de celos en Kenji.

**-¡COMPROMISO!-** dicen los chicos algo sorprendidos

**-bueno la verdad señor Tsukino yo…-** dice el chico algo desconcertado

**-sí, él… él no vino para eso papá- **dice Serena tratando de ayudar al chico

**-pero no sean tan tímidos por favor-** dice Ikuko

**-si lo que pasa es que...-** trata de decir el chico

**-el tiene que regresar a España-** dice Serena aun más nerviosa

**-sí, la verdad solo bien por un par de días para acompañar a Serena en su baile de graduación solo eso-** dice al fin el chico

**-lo sabemos Darien, es por eso que vine-** dice Ikuko

**-¿enserió mamá?-** pregunta la rubia

**- si tenemos muchos preparativos que arreglar así que Darien puede ir a España y arreglar todo para luego volver- **dice Ikuko aun emocionada

**-si eso creo... Pero es algo precipitado-** dice el chico

**-además mamá, papá primero quiero terminar mi carrera- **

**-Y yo la apoyo-** dice el chico

**-bueno pero eso no impide que se casen, además si ya lo hablaron y no hay problema, entonces comencemos con los preparativos para su fiesta de compromiso- **dice Ikuko mientras los jóvenes no encuentran forma de zafarse del apuro, pero en ese momento suena el teléfono de Kenji y este se aleja para contestar, mientras Darien y Serena piensan que más pueden hacer.

**-perdón hija tengo que volar mañana a primera hora a Holanda, asuntos de negocios-** dice con una sonrisa

**-sí, está bien –** dice la chica devolviendo la sonrisa

**-Kenji, de nuevo con el trabajo –** dice en forma de regaño Ikuko

-**creo que debo irme-** dice Darien caminando hacia la puerta principal acompañado de la rubia.

**-¿estás bien?-** pregunta el chico algo preocupado

**-sí, es solo que ya me había acostumbrado a no escucharlos pelear- **

**-pero no estés triste princesa- **

**-no lo estaré Darien, pero debemos encontrar como salir de esto del compromiso- **

**-sí, ya pensaremos en algo, por ahora descansa-** dice el chico y le da un beso en la frente a la rubia y se marcha, mientras la chica se dirige directamente a su habitación para quedarse dormida al poco rato.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

Mientras en la mansión Kou los tres chicos recién llegados no pueden conciliar el sueño pensando cada uno en la misión que deben cumplir y en la amabilidad de aquella extraña anciana que los había auxiliado a pesar de que ellos son unos completos desconocidos, pensamientos llenos de dudas y cuestionamientos cruzan las mentes de cada uno de aquellos chicos provocando que el chico de cabellera castaña salga a de su recamara y se dirija al jardín ; desde ahí se observa una hermosa luna llena y unas bellas estrellas que cautivan sus sentidos, y deambulando entre los hermosos rosales de variados colores y estupendos aromas a la anciana que también observa el cielo

**-¡es hermosa!**

**-sí, realmente lo es-** dice el castaño acercándose un poco a donde está la anciana

**-toda mi vida he vigilado desde este lugar este hermoso cielo, nada en el cambia sin que yo me dé cuenta-** dice Mayu con la vista fija aun en el infinito

**-¿Por qué quiere ayudarnos?-** pregunta Taiki tratando de analizar a la señora que se encuentra frente a el

-**ya te lo dije, nada cambia en el cielo sin que yo lo sepa-** le dice dejando al joven aun con más dudas

**-¿a qué se refiere? **

**-bueno digamos que yo sé perfectamente que no son de Tokio y mucho menos del planeta tierra- **dice la anciana volteando a ver al chico cuyos ojos estaban impactados aunque guardo la calma y dijo al fin

**-no sé de lo que está hablando-** pronuncio el chico

**-está bien, yo te contare una historia, escucha muy bien-** dice la anciana sonriendo, mientras el chico no deja de mirarla.

"aquella hermosa luna un día se vio envuelta por la oscuridad; poco a poco su luz se extinguía y la soberana de aquel reino llego a la tierra en busca de resguardo para la pequeña princesa y sus guardianas, desatándose en aquel lugar una batalla sangrienta la cual termino con aquel reino llamado MILENIO DE PLATA, pero al final la luz de la luna triunfo pero la reina Selene llego a la tierra herida de gravedad y sus últimos minutos de vida le encomendó a una pequeña niña vigilara aquel cielo que aun no estaba seguro , le dijo que un guardián llegaría a ella y que debería mantenerse con él hasta que el sueño de la luna llegara y su protector se mantendría a su lado hasta el nuevo renacer, y en el nuevo resplandor de la luna , ese es su destino."

**-aun no entiendo a que se refiere**

Mayu simplemente le sonrió y dijo **– es mejor ir a dormir que mañana será un día muy largo-** dirigiéndose a la mansión y dejando a un pensativo Taiki

**-tsk-** se escucha entre las rosas

**-debo pensar muy bien las cosas-** dice Taiki entrando a su habitación.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

Llegado el amanecer el chico de cabellera morada despierta y se queda mirando fijamente todo lo que se encuentra a su alrededor, toma su cabeza con una expresión de dolor

**-¡ha!, me duele la cabeza y todo el cuerpo-** dice poniéndose difícilmente de pie y se dirige fuera de la habitación, baja por las escaleras y llega a la sala donde se encuentra Mayu.

**-Buenos días, veo que amaneciste mejor-** dice la mujer observando tiernamente al sujeto que permanece quieto analizando cada cosa que observa.

**-¿Quién eres tú?-** pregunta sin más el peli morado, mientras la anciana le hace señales con las manos para que el chico tome asiento a lo cual el chico obedece y se sienta.

**-soy la persona que te encontró en la montaña, estabas mal herido y te traje aquí -**

Dice la anciana **–ayer te lo dije **

Aun mirando con curiosidad al joven que parece algo confundido

**-creo que si…-** dice aun dudoso

**-también mencionaste a un tal Gakupo, ¿es un familiar o algún conocido tuyo, quizá un amigo?- **

**-… no recuerdo, pero se me hace familiar el nombre-** dice el joven tratando de recordar

**-bueno, bueno veo que aun no recuerdas nada, pero está bien que te parece si te llamamos Gakupo en lo que recuerdas tu nombre-** dice la anciana con una enorme sonrisa y amabilidad que provoca que el chico sonría también con calidez

**-… si, me parece bien-** dice el peli morado mientras los otros tres chicos bajan por las escaleras y llegan a la sala aun en pijama

**-buenos días chicos, que bueno que están todos aquí- **dice muy alegre la mujer

**-buenos días-** contestan los tres jóvenes que acaban de llegar al mismo tiempo

**-les debo comunicar algo muy importante-** dice la mujer poniéndose de pie frente a los cuatro chicos que ahora están reunidos.

**-deseo adoptarlos como parte de la familia Kou y que se queden a vivir aquí conmigo-**dejando a los jóvenes con una cara de desconcierto y sorpresa

**-debe ser una broma-** dice Seiya

**-¡definitivamente usted está loca!-** dice de manera fría Yaten

**-señora, agradezco mucho su preocupación pero aun no entiendo que es lo que desea lograr con eso-** dice Taiki mientras el chico de cabellera morada solo se queda en silencio porque es el que menos entiende la situación.

**-no es broma y quizá esté un poco loca pero quien no lo está, además como te dije ayer Taiki; se perfectamente que ustedes no son de este planeta- **dice Mayu haciendo que los chicos pongan una cara de sorpresa a excepción de Taiki

**-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja pero que buena broma-** dice Seiya

**-lo dicho, ¡usted está loca!-** dice Yaten aproximándose a la anciana pero de pronto un joven de cabello negro lo detiene y lanza contra la pared provocando que los otros jóvenes tomen posición de combate

**-no te atrevas a acercarte demasiado, ni a llamar loca de nuevo a mi señora-** dice con voz molesta

**-tranquilo Sebastián, no me harán daño ¿cierto Yaten?-** dice la mujer con tono calmado

**-¿Qué es lo que busca de nosotros?-** pregunta intrigado Taiki luego de haberles dado una mirada a sus hermanos

**-Absolutamente nada, pero en el cielo no sucede nada, nada cambia, nada llega y nada se va sin que yo lo sepa mi querido Taiki –** dice Mayu mirando fijamente a Taiki pero con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro como si quisiera que Taiki adivinara o descubriera lo que ella piensa

**-nosotros no necesitamos de su ayuda y no sabemos de lo que está hablando-** dice un Yaten muy molesto

**-la mujer a la que buscan es muy fuerte ¿cierto?, tampoco es de este planeta; pero a pesar de su fuerza sabe esconder muy bien su presencia tanto que en estos días que has estado en este lugar no la han podido detectar o ¿me equivoco?-** dice la mujer tomando asiento sin apartar la vista de los jóvenes

**-¿aun no entiendo de que está hablando?-** dice Seiya con voz pasiva pero con sus puños cerrados con fuerza

**-también se que no soy la única que se percato de su llegada y de la de aquella mujer, también los guerreros de la tierra lo saben y pronto aparecerán y podrían entorpecer su búsqueda-**

**-¡USTED!-** dice un Taiki sorprendido **- es esa niña cierto, la de la historia de ayer es usted- **provocando que la anciana sonría complacida

**-en efecto, aquella niña de la que te platique soy yo-** sonríe y se sienta en el sofá

**-Muy bien, entonces como nos va a ayudar-** dice el castaño imitando a la mujer y tomando asiento mientras que sus hermanos lo miran con cara de desconcierto y antes de que alguno pudiera preguntar Mayu contesto.

**-dándoles todas las herramientas e indicios que les sirvan para cumplir su misión, así como casa, comida, ropa y todo lo que necesiten-**

**-Muy bien, aceptamos su ayuda pero que quede claro que en cuanto terminemos nuestro trabajo nos marcharemos de aquí- **

**-¡Taiki de que rayos hablan!-** dice un Seiya confundido

**-nosotros no necesitamos nada de eso-** dice un Yaten molesto

**-yo no entiendo de lo que están hablando así que creo que salgo sobrando en esta discusión- **dice un Gakupo de forma seria y se pone de pie para retirarse

**-Gakupo espera un momento-** dice la anciana haciendo que el chico la mire

**-también deseo que te quedes aquí como parte de la familia-** dice Mayu sorprendiendo al chico

**-pero mi caso es distinto, yo no recuerdo nada de donde vengo, como me llamo, si tengo familia, ¿Cómo podría usted hacer algo así?- **dice el chico sin expresión alguna

**-en tu caso solo usarías el apellido Kou hasta recuerdes tu pasado, pero mientras eso sucede serás protegido de esta familia- **dice la mujer dejando sin palabras al chico

**-esta… bien-**

**-así que tu nombre es Gakupo-** dice Seiya acercándose al peli morado y mirándolo con una cara de seriedad

**-la verdad es que no lo sé, pero no importa si quieren llamarme así-**

**-muy bien entonces yo soy Seiya mucho gusto-**

**-yo soy Taiki mucho gusto, y me alegra que estés mejor-** dice el castaño uniéndose a la platica

**-sí, gracias también me da gusto el conocerlos-**

**-ha y el gruñón de haya es Yaten-** dice Seiya provocando que la cara del aludido se endurezca un poco.

De pronto sobre Seiya se abalanza un perro de color amarillo, con una cola muy esponjada, su pecho es blanco y su hocico negro con una mancha blanca junto a su nariz; que llego emocionado y después de lamer un par de veces al moreno comenzó a correr por toda la sala para regresar con el moreno que fue derribado en el sofá y lamido nuevamente

**-espera chico-** dice mientras trata de quitarse de encima al peludo y juguetón perro

**-me haces cosquillas-**

**-chicos les presento a Niebla, el es mi amado compañero- **dice Mayu y el aludido se acerca y se sienta al costado de la mujer quien lo mira con ternura, posando su mano en la cabeza de la criatura y la acaricia suavemente.

**-creo que es hora de tu paseo ¿verdad?-** dice la mujer mientras Sebastián llega con la correa del cachorro pero al tratar de colocarla este corre hacia donde esta Seiya y se queda junto a el

**-¿y si lo llevo yo a dar un paseo?-** dice el chico

**-si a Niebla no le importa me parece bien, así conoces un poco la ciudad-**

**-no creo que sea buena idea que salgas tú solo-** dice el castaño

**-no te preocupes Taiki el estará bien en tanto no se separe de Niebla porque él sabe perfectamente como regresar a casa-** y sin permitir que su hermano alegara ante eso el moreno salió corriendo junto con el perro solo moviendo la mano en señal de despedida haciendo que el castaño solo se le quede mirando

**-bien entonces que haremos nosotros-** pregunta Yaten

**-comenzaremos la búsqueda de esa mujer-** trata de decir Taiki pero Mayu lo interrumpe

**-prefiero que decidan lo que quieren estudiar-** dice con una cara tan angelical

**-¡ESTUDIAR!-** dicen al unisonó los chicos sorprendidos

.

.

.

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~S&S°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**

¡Hola! A mis lindos lectores espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, creo que mi historia está siendo demasiado aburrida pero no desesperen que prometo tratar de mejorarla; se agradecen dudas, sugerencias, correcciones (y es que a veces mi ortografía es horrible XD) y comentarios….

**ZANGO-1****, ****, ****elianamz-bv****, gracias por sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto**


End file.
